


Fever

by thecoffeenebula



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio), Gallifrey (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 08:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecoffeenebula/pseuds/thecoffeenebula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songfic, written for a friend's birthday</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fever

_Never know how much I love you_

_Never know how much I care_

_When you put your arms around me_

_I get a feeling that’s so hard to bear_

_You give me fever_

... 

 

In stories she had heard in her travels, it was always said that love was a flame. It could burn and consume and destroy but it was also a source of warmth, of comfort, of light. She had laughed at them—what would stories know of love? How could anyone presume to describe such a silly emotion? She had been so _young_ back then, so arrogant. She had believed herself above such things. She had believed that she would never marry unless it was a mutually beneficial political arrangement and she would never, ever lose her hearts to love.

_Especially_ not to someone like Leela.

If Romana were to personify fire, she would describe it as a knife-wielding, underestimated Human who never dressed properly and who had a tongue as sharp as her knife. Like fire, Leela was strong and wild. She was untamable, uncontrollable when she wanted. She was bright and fierce and almost primitive but Romana found nothing but intelligence in her very-blue eyes. Leela could provide comfort as much as she could bring pain; Romana had seen it in the way she treated the Broken Man, in the way she loved her husband, in the way she cried over her K-9’s death.

It made sense, in retrospect, that Romana would fall in love with someone who was everything the stories had described. It was a delicious irony that the icy Lady President would love the fiery savage. And Romana watched in silent vigil as Leela slept on their new Gallifrey, safe and peaceful. She wanted this—more than anything else, she wanted Leela _safe_. It was wrong, so very, very wrong that she would put the lives of one over the lives of all those on Gallifrey. But Leela _was_ her life, the only thing left of her passion.


End file.
